Valentines Day Festival
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Kaijo is spending valentines day at a school festival. Kise's class decided to do a reverse maid cafe. Kise invited his boyfriend so they could spend time with each other on the special day


"Please accept this gift as a token of my love for you. I worked all night to get them ready," the girl pleaded with her squeaky voice shoving a box of chocolates towards him. The blonde male held his hands up so she didn't get closer. She had leaned down showing off her cleavage. The male wasn't into that type of thing. Her hair and make up had been specially done for today. In other words she was trying far to hard. So was every girl who did the same thing.

"Thank you for that but I can't accept those chocolates. I only want chocolates from my partner. I do appreciate your efforts though. I bet they taste lovely," he rolled through the words like they were from a script. He had it nailed. The girl was no longer crying and smiled at him and ran away. The next girl came forward and confessed her love for him. It was the same all the time.

-X-

The male entered the classroom and was quickly shoved behind a curtain with different segments and he striped out of his clothes and into a sexy costume. He did not like the costume at all but he was forced into it. Three males who changed with Kise stepped out and hid their bodies like they were naked. Kise just strutted out like he does in his modelling career. The girls awed him but he dismissed them. He wasn't doing it for them, he was doing it for someone else. He had texted them, inviting them to the festival. Annoyingly, it was the day celebrating the love for couples. He was dressed up in his get up for only his lover. He wanted to make him all flustered and watch as he would grab Kise and kiss him all over.

Kise glanced out the window to see his partner walking onto the school grounds. Kise smiled as soon he would be reunited with his partner. 1-B, Kise's class, was letting a small group of customers into the classroom. It was mainly girls who had cameras in their hands.

"I'm sorry but due to today's costume. All phones and cameras will not allowed to be used within this room," Kise watched as many girls handed their phones and cameras over to the girls in his class. They all grumbled as they wanted a picture of Kise in his costume. He didn't want other people to find him like this.

-X-

Kise had been working hard, serving tea for a few hours now and his partner hadn't showed up at the door. He was going on his break real soon. He wanted to get changed but he wanted his partner to see him. He was disappointed that his boyfriend hadn't ordered anything or seen him yet. If the positions were swapped, he would be the first one to his boyfriend in such sexy clothing.

He sighed and walked out the classroom in his costume only to be pinned against the wall by a large hand. He into deep blue eyes that made him go weak in the knees. He saw the grin that he knew was just for him. He couldn't help but reflect the grin to the person who had him caged.

"How long were you going to make me wait outside?" Kise's eyes widened. He was waiting outside for him all this time. Kise felt bad as he thought that he didn't care about him as much as Kise did.

"Sorry, Daiki. I was waiting for you to collect me. I wanted to you to see my clothes," Aomine stepped back a bit and scanned his boyfriend from head to toe. The frilly white head band that made his large eyes stand out. The black dress with the frilly lace hem. The white apron that amplified his pecks. The black knee high socks which illuminated his milky pale skin. The socks had a white frilly pattern around the top with a black bow. He looked so sexy in the maid outfit. Aomine blushed and pressed his body against Kise's own. His large hands drew circles above the socks. Kise grabbed his blue jumper as he did so. He slowly edged his hand past the hem and drew circles on his hips. He knew they would get far to into it if they had continued. He already felt Aomine beginning to cup his penis. Kise pushed him away as they were going to draw attention to themselves. They both knew that they loved hearing the other voice and would do anynting to hear their name being screamed.

"Don't dress like that if you don't want me to touch you," he clicked his tongue and dragged Kise down the corridors. Aomine wasn't holding him particularly tight, just tight enough so he couldn't escape. Kise wasn't even planning on running away from him. He gazed at Aomine's broad back. He could envision all the muscles on his back. He had often kissed the shoulder blades and marked him as his own. Kise wasn't even embarrassed that he was in women's clothing. His boyfriend loved him in it.

-X-

Kise was thrown into the boy's bathroom and pressed against the edge of the sinks. Aomine began to attack his lips with his own. He pulled at his bottom lip and sucked on it. His large hands went back to his socks as he stroked the milky skin. He could feel Kise tense underneath his touch. He only smirked and forced his tongue inside Kise's hot cavern. Kise was moaning from the kiss. Aomine had moved his leg and placed it between Kise's leg. His knee gently nudging the small erection that was growing. He has happily exploring Kise's mouth. His tongue enticing Kise's to dance with his own. They swirled around each other, rubbed against each other then leaped into the other persons mouth. Both males wanted to be the dominate partner. It was in their nature to be in control. It is how they strive to live on. Both males could feel the others erection growing stronger with their hunger for the other.

Aomine grabbed Kise and pushed him into the stalls. He had things he needed to do and he didn't want people to see what he was about to do. Kise was becoming giddy as he knew what was coming next. It was fuelling his desire for Aomine.

Kise didn't mind Aomine being rough on him as he wasn't doing it deliberately. He knew that he wasn't a violent person towards him. He had never thrown a punch in his direction. He had giving his hand so that he could gently kiss the bruised knuckles whenever he did get in a fight. Kise tripped and sat on the toilet lid that was unusually down. His legs sat like every other males; open. Aomine began to see his underwear. The dress raised up a bit and sat high on his hips.

He could see Aomine becoming very hard. Kise laughed and went to his zipper and allowed some freedom to the tent. Kise loved seeing the reaction that only he could create from his own actions. Kise began to cup the growing bulge. Aomine didn't do much as he was used to Kise playing with him. It was only when skin met skin he would howl. Kise moved his hands and began to lick the bulge through the boxers. He noticed how the budge would tense and become more enlarged. He began to soak the cloth with his tongue. Kise's tongue was already wet from his dance with Aomine. It was valentines day and he wanted to spend a little extra time giving his penis some love.

"Ryota, will you stop teasing and get on with it," he hissed at him as he quietly moaned to himself. Kise sighed and gently eased the boxers away from the erected penis. He smirked when he saw that it was dripping. Kise acted coy and began to gingerly lick the tip. He was taking his time to annoy Aomine. He wanted him to be in an agonising sensation. He watched as his whole body twitched. "Ryota! Just do it," Kise rolled his eyes and began to lick down the whole shaft. Aomine moaned as he gave his penis a lot of attention. Kise smirked as he loved hearing the moans from him.

"Ryota! Nggg!"

Wanting to hear the moans from Aomine, he engulfed his whole penis. It hit the back of his throat. Aomine moaned even louder as Kise's grazed his teeth along the shaft. When they first attempted such things he would cough but now he could put more in his mouth. He was used to the feeling of Aomine's penis inside his mouth. He would adjust his throat that it would be further down it. Salvia ran down his chin as he was suffocating. Aomine held him there and pulled his penis out his mouth and pushed himself back in. Kise was choking on the thick penis as Aomine thrusted inside of him. Kise reached up and fondled with Aomine's balls. He gained more of a reaction from him. He was held in place when he felt a hot substance slowly drip down his throat. It was like an explosion inside of his mouth. He could sense the shivers going up Aomine's back. Some of the cum leaked out his mouth but Kise licked it up so there was no evidence that they had done fellatio in the bathroom.

Aomine leaned against the door as he waited for Kise to catch his breath. Aomine was still so hard. He leaned forward and picked the hem of the dress up to reveal Kise's underwear. They were women's pants. To be more specific, it was a g-string. Aomine nearly came at the sight of Kise. His erected penis poked its head from the top of them. Aomine helped Kise stand and pulled his pants down to his ankles and slid them off. He placed them in his pocket. He spun Kise around so he was straddling the toilet seat lid. His ass on display for Aomine. He gently entered a digit into his puckered hole. He wanted to make are he was ready to take him. Aomine was thrusting and inserting digits inside of Kise as the other hand played with penis. It competed with his own. He had felt the full size of it when it was inside of him. He could tell that Kise was close to coming as his penis was dripping. The liquid trickled down Aomine's hand and splashed the toilet seat lid.

They didn't have any lubrication on them so it would take them a while to make sure his anus was slick. He was planning on using Kise's semen to lubricate the area. Kise moaned as both areas were being played with. When he heard people come in, both males immediately shut up but carried on what they were doing. Aomine smirked and removed his fingers but inserted his tongue. Kise moaned at the sensation of Aomine's moist muscle inside of him. He grabbed the hem and bit into it to stop himself moaning. He was sure that he was about to come. He was in a sensational bliss.

As the hole became slick enough for Aomine, he raised Kise's hips a bit. The bluenette alined himself up and pushed himself inside the hole. Kise was shoved forward as Aomine entered inside of him. The toilet giving a squeal as it was pushed forward. Kise groaned as it was too tight for Aomine's thick penis. He could feel Kise's walls engulf his penis. The blonde knew his penis would only grow larger inside him. Kise bit his lip as people were still in the room. Aomine leaned forward and rested on his back as he thrusted inside of him. He could feel Aomine's hot breath on his neck. Kise couldn't believe he was having sex with Aomine in the school toilets. It made both males extremely horny knowing that they could be caught. Aomine had pulled the dress away from Kise's penis as he pumped it. He was afraid that it would get dirty.

Kise would groan every time Aomine would thrust back inside of him. The penis would slam against his walls. Kise felt the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He groaned as it would get tighter and tigher. Both males knew they were close to coming. Aomine grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around the tip of Kise's penis as he came into the tissue. Aomine gave one final shove and came inside of him. He pulled himself out and fixed his clothes. He watched as his own juices dripped out of Kise's anus. Aomine hid Kise's underwear as he wanted him to go commando. He wanted to be able to see his cute ass every time he leaned over.

Both males walked outside at the same time. They fixed themselves in the mirror so no one knew of the deeds they had just done. Both males had sweat dripping down their red faces. Aomine patted down Kise's skirt while he gave his ass a little squeeze. Kise yelped as he was not expecting it. Aomine smirked as Kise blushed at Aomine's actions.

"I got to go back for my last shift. Wait for me and we'll visit other stalls together," Aomine followed Kise as he made his way back to his classroom. He watched as he could see part of his ass cheeks as the skirt swayed as he walked. He was annoyed at all the girls who made cute faces at his boyfriend. He knew that Kise hadn't told anyone of him which made him pissed as everyone at Tōō knew that he was a homosexual.

-X-

Kise went back serving all the girls acting as cute as usual. Aomine had sneaked in as a customer and was sitting with Shouchi was was gazing at his girlfriend who happened to be a first year at Kaijo. He liked to be the older man. Aomine was ogling his boyfriend. He saw his smooth ass as he leaned over to talk to a customer. Both males wanted a picture of their partner in their costume. Miho, Shoichi's girlfriend was in a butler outfit. Her curly blonde hair tied back in a pony tail.

"So is your boyfriend here?" Aomine nodded and pointed to Kise who was reading the specials to the customers. Shoichi was shocked that his boyfriend was a model. He could see why he was into him. He did look so damn hot in the maid outfit. Aomine slyly brought out his phone and snapped a photo of Kise's ass while he was still talking to the customer then whispered Kise's name. The blonde turned round to look at Aomine. As soon as Kise pouted, Aomine snapped the photo of him. Kise was finished with one set of customers and walked over to Aomine to take the photo back. He crawled along his lap as Aomine held his phone to the side of him. Aomine sneaked his hand under the skirt and grabbed his ass. He wasn't letting go for one second. When he held the phone above his head Kise sat on his lap unconsciously and reached up for the phone. Aomine felt Kise's penis rub against his jeans. Kise began to grind against his lap, unknowingly. When he leaned up for the phone, he penis would rub up Aomine's leg. Kise would only lower himself so that he could reach up again. Aomine was still holding onto his ass as he did so. He could the smell sweat and salt of him.

"Daiki give me your phone," Aomine was faced with Kise's chest as he stretched up to get the the phone. Aomine moved the phone downwards and moved it behind him. As Kise came closer to the phone. Aomine quickly pecked his lips and gave Kise the phone. He placed it in the band of his sock. He was deeply blushing as his boyfriend had kissed him in public. He didn't know if people saw but he was happy. He hugged Aomine from behind and pecked his cheek before he got back to work. Shoichi awed as they were so cute together. Kise quickly looked at Aomine's phone to see that his screensaver was him and Aomine in front of the Christmas tree. It was their first Christmas together as a couple. He went into the phone to see that his wallpaper was him and Aomine sleeping in bed together. He saw that Aomine was fake sleeping. Both males were shirtless and were cuddling up to each other. Aomine had took Kise to a hotel for their one year anniversary where they had sex for the first time and for their second and third.

Aomine smirked as Kise was slightly limping as he walked around the room. Aomine couldn't feel more proud.

-X-

Kise walked out in his school uniform to see that Aomine was waiting for him outside of the classroom. He smiled and pressed Aomine up against the wall and pressed a bag against his stomach. When he looked down he saw that it was chocolates in the style of hearts. A few of them iced saying 'I'm yours'. Aomine happily accepted the chocolates and pressed his lips against Kise's. He had thought that he wasn't going to receive any. He couldn't wait to eat them as he knew that Kise had put a lot of effort into them. Aomine had his hands were on his ass which now had boxers underneath them. Kise was busy fighting for dominance.

They broke for air when they heard a gasp. The males turned to see the girl who had confessed to Kise standing there shocked. She couldn't believe the guy she loved was gay. There was no chance for her to claim him now. Not against Aomine who was so handsome. Aomine couldn't be bothered with her so he grabbed Kise's hand and lead him past her. Kise happily interlinked his fingers with him. He didn't care who saw them as it was the day of love for everyone. She stood there in tears as he was unavailable to all. Her heart was broken on the day of love.

-X-

**AN: happy belated Valentines day. I was meant to update this yesterday but it wasn't done. I hope you loved it. **


End file.
